The Addictive Taste of Hallow's Eve
by MuraSaturn
Summary: Bakura just wanted to know how modern day Hallow's Eve was celebrated. He wasn't looking to become just as addicted to this holiday as the mortals were.
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N: Yeah, I know that it's sorta late, but a wanted to start a Halloween story all of a sudden...I should have came up with this story sooner. Enjoy!]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

Bakura sat in his soul room silently . It was the dead of night in October, October 29th to be exact. Two days before Halloween. Bakura smirked.

"All Hallow's Eve." He said to no one in particular, "Like Christmas for the spirits!" Bakura could remember how he spent the holiday with his last host. Leisurely walking the streets guised in a mask and cape, going door-to-door to get money and other valuables. It was one of the greatest holidays that he had ever witnessed during the 3,000 years of his life. "Hikari?" he called from the ring. No answer, he forgot that his Ryou was a heavy sleeper. Bakura exited the ring and went into his physical form. "Ryou?" he called again. The boy stirred before slowly opening his eyes.

"Bakura?" Ryou mumbled. "What is it, did something happen?"

"No." Bakura chuckled. "I just have a question as all."

"Well what do you want to know?" he asked as he sat himself up and rubbed his eyes.

"How do you mortals spend All Hallow's Eve?" Ryou gave Bakura a blank stare.

"All Hollow's…Eve?" he asked as he scratched his head. "Can you explain what you would do on that holiday?"

"Well." Bakura started, "You would go door-to-door guised in an attire that you wouldn't normally wear and then people would give you gifts." Ryou pondered for a moment before he actually realized what his yami was talking about.

"Oh! You mean Halloween! It has a different name but it still has the same idea behind it. I bet you loved the option of Trick or Treat right?"

"Trick or what?" Bakura repeated, clearly puzzled at such a concept. "Enlighten me, what is this Trick or Treat nonsense?"

"It's what you say when you go up to somebody's door. If nobody answers the door, you can either go on to the next house or you can play a trick on them."

"Would allowing the creatures of the Shadow Realm to run amuck in the poor fool's house count as a trick?"

"Yes." Ryou sighed, "It does, but I would prefer that you wouldn't do that."

Bakura scowled. "You're so uptight. You suck the fun right out of engulfing an innocent soul in the shadows."

"Only you and Mariku would find something as abysmal as the Shadow Realm fun." Ryou commented. "So what kind of treats did you get? Candy?" A wide grin appeared on Bakura's face and it honestly started to scare Ryou.

"I skipped out on the candy and went to look for something a bit more….suited for my tastes."

"What did you do?" he asked, knowing good and well that he probably didn't want to hear the answer. "Steal from every living creature in town?"

"Hikari!" Bakura gasped, "Are you serious? Why would I do that?"

"Wow, really!" Ryou said. "That's... that's great because-"

"I stole from the richest part of town! Stealing from the whole town in one night? Do I look like this Santa fellow to you?"

'_I spoke to soon…' _Ryou thought. He should've known that a response like that was coming. "Why couldn't you just get the candy?"

"That crap tasted like hard watered down sugar. It would have been a waste of time walking the streets for something as horrible as that."

"I am positive that modern day candy tastes better than the stuff that you had back then." Bakura folded his arms and grunted at his hikari's response. "Can I please go back to sleep now?" Ryou asked. "I have school in the morning."

"Go ahead." He grumbled as he went back into the ring. The whole trick concept sounded promising but Bakura wished that they gave out anything but candy. He remembered when he first tried the stuff in Great Britain, it was like eating a hardened lump of sugar. Although in the end it tasted alright. After he put it in his cup of tea that is. "Hey hikari?" Bakura called from within the ring.

"Yes?"

"Can I try some modern day candy later?"

"We'll see in a couple of hours. I need some sleep first. Good night."

"Whatever, good night Ryou."

* * *

><p>Ryou Bakura had awoken to a sweet, sticky odor lingering in his room. It was unlike anything he had ever smelled before in his life.<p>

"What a peculiar smell." Ryou yawned. He wondered if some type of candy or food went rancid while he was sleeping. "I wonder where that smell is coming from?" Ryou hopped out of bed and looked around the room with curious eyes, just to make sure that nothing was out of the ordinary. "Nothing wrong in here." He said as he advanced into the kitchen. The odor had suddenly gotten stronger and Ryou's eyes were starting to tear up. His eyes scanned the room until he found the source of the smell. "Oh my…." Ryou muttered softly as his eyes grew wider.

What was that…that substance smeared on his walls?

"Ba...Bakura!" Ryou called. It was then that he mentally slapped himself. It was a school day, and that meant that his yami was somewhere pick-pocketing at this time. He ran back to his room and grabbed his cell phone. He was suddenly grateful that his dad actually bought him one of these. He pounded on the digits, trying to get a hold of Bakura. Maybe he could help him, or tell him what happened. Ryou was hopeful, and he knew that his yami was going to pick up…

That is, until he heard Bakura's ringtone in the other room. Ryou cursed under his breath, out off all of the times Bakura could've left his cell phone, he chose to leave it today. He decided to sit on the couch and try to calm down, "It's just fine, nothing happened." Ryou reassured himself. "Bakura probably spilled something on the walls while I was sleeping. Then again, you don't see a lot of people spilling things on walls right? Nope It had to be Bakura, he does the unexpected all of the time!" Ryou smiled, that had to be it. He was just freaking himself out by thinking that someone may have broken into his apartment.

*CRUNCH*

*CRUNCH*

*CRUNCH*

Ryou whipped his head towards the closet. _'Did…did something just go crunch?'_ he thought. Someone was really in his apartment! Fearing for his life, Ryou bolted out of his apartment and ran to the apartment directly across from his . He repeatedly pressed their door bell hoping to get an answer. Loud groaning was heard from the other side of the door.

"I ALREADY BOUGHT HALF OF YOUR FRIGGIN' GIRL SCOUT COOKIES! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?"

"But it's Ryou…" Ryou whimpered. The door swung open before Ryou could say anything else.

"Hello my fluffly hikari friend." Mariku grinned mischievously. "What do you want?"

_'I'm not going to make it to school on time, am I?'_ Ryou thought.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Yeah, I know that Bakura doesn't change into physical form in the anime/manga. I'm also still debating on whether to continue this story or not(since October is almost over) but the chances are that I probably will.]**

**Thanks for reading, and remember to review(...and I just jinxed myself****) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, obviously**

"Aren't you supposed to be in school right now?" Mariku asked. "I never would've guessed that you were the type to play hooky."

"Wha…what? N-no, I'm not skipping! It's just that I came to you because I thought that you could help me!"

Mariku scratched his head "What do you need help with? Stealing? Grand Theft?" his eyes lit up. "Murder?" Ryou's eyes widened in horror.

"No" he yelled. Ryou cautiously looked around the hallway before whispering, "I think someone has broken into my apartment, and they're hiding in my closet!" Mariku's playful expression quickly turned into a serious one.

"I'll help you." he said quietly, "But I'm curious. Out of all things you've could have done you came to me. Why is that?" Ryou thought for a moment. Why exactly did he come to Mariku. He wasn't really one those people that people would go to for help. He was the type of person that you would run away from instead.

"Um…well…" Ryou mumbled. Mariku took notice of the faint pink plush that started to surface on the boy's face and raised an eyebrow. "To be honest, aside from Bakura, you're the only person the I actually feel safe around…surprisingly."

Mariku smirked, apparently satisfied with his answer. "Come on." He grabbed Ryou's wrist and dragged him towards the boy's apartment room. "Whoever the heck this is, he can't be that smart if he's still in your closet."

"Thank you." Ryou said. As they walked into the doorway of his apartment, the sweet stench hit Mariku's nose.

"GODS RYOU!" he whispered loudly. He covered his nose with his hand. "IT SMELLS LIKE ROTTEN CHOCOLATE IN HERE, AND IT'S ON THE WALLS TOO!

Ryou plugged his nose, "It's probably all of the Valentines Day chocolate I got last year. I forgot all about it."

"Why didn't you eat it?! I thought that you loved sweets? "

"Are you crazy?! Do you know what girls at my school put in my chocolate?!" Ryou asked. Valentines Day for him was more like Avoid Being Assaulted By Girls And Their Drugged Chocolate Day. "I might end up in someone's closet if I eat that stuff!"

"What ever you say, I guess." Mariku replied. He walked into one of the rooms in the house and came back with two baseball bats.

"How did you know where those were?"

"This isn't the first time I've been in here." he smirked. "I've come here many times. At night." He looked directly at Ryou stared. "While you sleeeeeep." He whispered lowly

Ryou's eyes widened in terror.

"I was just kidding! Gods Ryou. You're easy to scare, you know that?"

"_Maybe this wasn't a good idea..." _Ryou thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Bakura's P.O,V.<strong>

Candy.

Oh how I've hated the horrid sugary things since I came across it in London all those years ago. I would see these things everywhere but Hallow's Eve is when I would see them the most. I watched on as adults gave candy and other things to the children.

How I pitied them.

Didn't they know that there were other, more valuable "treats" out there besides candy? Do they know of the priceless things, such as jewels, that seem to plague this city? I almost felt sorry for the poor fools, they made my job easier on that night.

Now here I am, in my host's closet, greedily devouring the stash of sugary wonders that he hid in his closet. My curiosity got the best of me, I didn't want to wait until morning to see if it tasted horrible or not. My plan was was to quietly search the closet until I found some. But when I eventually found it, I wasn't planning on eating as much as I am now, I just took one small bite of something labeled "chocolate" and was shocked by how good it tasted. One bite turned into two bites, three bites, until I found myself eating them whole, unable to stop. I open another box of chocolate and hungrily licked my lips when I hear the sounds of footsteps in the hallway. I leaned towards the door and grew silent, trying to listen to see who it was. It couldn't have been Ryou he was on his way to school, and it definitively wasn't his father since he was out of the country. Suddenly the closet door swung open; the bright morning light burning my eyes. I could barely see the two figures in front of me before I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd P.O.V.<strong>

"OH MY GOD BAKURA!" Ryou screamed as he rushed to his darker half's side.

"Well...that was surprising." Mariku said as he flung the bat into another room. "Who would've thought?"

"Bakura!" Ryou yelled as he shook him roughly. Bakura opened his eyes and clutched his head in pain. "Are you alright?"

"I've had worse injuries in the past." Bakura replied. Ryou breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's good. Why where you in the closet in the first place?

"Ah...well, you see..." he stammered. How would he explain to his hikari that he was starting to get addicted to candy? Him and Mariku would never let him hear the end of it.

"And what's this?" Ryou notices something smeared on Bakura's face. "I...is that chocolate?!"

"No...no! I just...erm..." Ryou peered into the closet. It was filled to the brim with empty boxes and wrappers.

"Did...did you eat all of this? Bakura, did any of this taste funny?"

"I don't think so, but then again I've never really eaten this stuff before. Why?"

"He thinks that the chocolate is drugged or something." Mariku said. "Wait, I thought that you hated stuff like this. Why are you eating it?" Bakura glared at him. "Don't tell me...you actually like-"

"YES I BLOODY LOVE IT!" Bakura yelled. "IT WAS A MOMENT OF WEAKNESS I ADMIT IT, BUT I JUST COULDN'T STOP! IT WAS AS IF IT CARRESSED MY TASTEBUDS WITH IT'S EBONY GOODNESS!"

"Bakura that chocolate was probably drugged, and it was rotten! I told you to wait until tomorrow!"

"Then why was it in your closet?" Mariku asked.

"I thought that maybe it would be useful someday." Ryou mumbled.

"Useful how?!" Bakura yelled.

"I figured that if anyone tried to break in I'd offer them chocolate. Now if you're feeling alright, I have to go to school. I'm going to be late!" Ryou said as he ran into his room, getting ready for school.

"Yeah, I'm going back to the apartment, Marik wants to go costume shopping when he gets home.

"I forgot all about the costumes!" Ryou yelled from his room. "Do you guys mind if we come along.?"

"I'm sure he won't mind, see ya." he said as he walked out of the door.

"Alright, I'm leaving." Ryou said as he started to walk out of the door. "By the way? Is there any particular costume you want wear?"

"Does it really matter?" Bakura asked.

"Well some people give out different amounts of candy depending on the costumes." A large smirk grew on Bakura's face

"Different amounts of candy you say..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh...my...god. Why did it take me one year to write chapter 2?! Half of it was written in 2011 and the other half was written on and off since then. Sorry it took so long! School is sucking the energy out of me. -_-**

**Hopefully it won't take me a year next time...**


End file.
